Winter Love
by ElskeFryst
Summary: Anna meets her new shy and sexy roommate Elsa. Modern AU, not icest.
1. Chapter 1: Elsa

**Ok so this is the first time I've ever written anything in my life, so it'll probably be really bad and super short :) But hey, everyone starts somewhere! I'd appreciate any advice, help, or criticism!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Elsa

Anna stepped into her new apartment in a daze. She inhaled and exhaled loudly, taking in the surroundings of her new home. To her, it did not seem to live up to its description of a 'luxury' apartment. The carpet was an ugly, dull brown and the walls were painted a faded, flat white. There was mold along the edges of the bathtub and the residence had a strange musty smell that permeated the building. Although the photos made the apartment look like a nice place, being there personally made Anna think to never recommend this place to anyone. Anyhow, the space was quite nice. It had a large kitchen and two bedrooms, along with a bathroom to go along with each one. The space would be more than enough for Anna and her roommate.

"My roommate..." Anna thought out loud.

Anna was fresh out of college and like many others in her situation; she did not have a steady job right away. It was because of this that Anna had decided to look for a roommate. It had taken many candidates, but Anna felt like she had finally found one that she could tolerate. However, Anna had still not met this 'Elsa' character in person. She seemed nice enough over e-mail, but one could never know.

Shaking her head, Anna concentrated on unpacking her belongings. Her mind began to wander on little details. Who would take which bedroom? What kind of person would Elsa be? Would Elsa be annoyed by me? Anna's mind was flooded with questions and she ended up standing there for several minutes, her concentration broken. Anna was usually nervous about meeting people because of her hyperactive personality. She had a tendency to just ramble on and on sometimes, and had a hard time focusing on things. It also didn't help that she had a 'severe case of awkwardness,' as said by her friends and family. They joked about how she might even be socially inept. Anna took it all in stride, as she was never one to get offended easily.

Shaking her head once again, Anna tried to get back to work. She ripped the tape off one of her many boxes wondering when Elsa would finally arrive at the apartment. Half an hour into the job, the door was suddenly forced open and Anna's new roommate walked in.

Anna's jaw dropped to the floor. Shining platinum-blonde hair was wrapped in a well-done braid and was draped around her shoulder. Her large eyes were an electric blue, sparking to life as her eyes met Anna's. Her body was that of a goddess, curves that could put Aphrodite herself to shame. These qualities were accentuated by the slim light blue dress Elsa was wearing. Elsa smirked when she saw Anna gawking at her. Anna didn't notice this and continued to gape at her until a drop of saliva spilled off her lips and onto the floor. Embarrassed beyond belief, Anna widened her eyes in shock and wiped the area of carpet that held the offending body fluid.

"Uhh..." was all that Anna could mumble.

Elsa raised a hand to her mouth and started to giggle at Anna's undeniable clumsiness.

"Hi, I'm Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2: Learning

**Wanted to leave this chapter with you guys before I'm off to Arizona for the weekend! Again, comments/reviews/advice/criticism is always appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning

After the first awkward encounter with Elsa, Anna had set to work with trying to prove that she was not as clumsy as she had originally shown. However, this was proving to be harder than she originally imagined. Elsa, Anna had learned, was not the most social person. Elsa was very quiet and the few interactions Anna had with her so far were just soft-spoken commands such as "Can you tell me when you're done?" or "Can you grab that for me?" This made Anna worry a bit.

_Did I scare her off on the first day? _Anna thought.

Munching on her chocolate cereal, she was pondering the current situation with her roommate when the subject of her thoughts walked in the living room.

"Good morning Elsa!" Anna said with a grin.

Elsa replied with a small smile. "Good morning Anna."

"So Elsa..." Anna started, "Would you want to go hang out with me sometime? I mean I thought because we're roommates and all we should probably get together and bond and stuff oh crap sorry I didn't mean get together like a relationship cause I barely know you not that I wouldn't like you or anything it's just that that's why I want to hang out so we can learn more about each other."

Taking in a deep breath, Anna started to speak again.

"I feel like you've sorta been avoiding me since that time I drooled when I saw you which was super awkward, not that you're awkward it's just me I'm awkward and gay and you're super gorgeous-"

Anna's eyes widened when she realized what she had just said. Her face turned as red as a tomato, and was burning up in embarrasment. She slapped her hand over her mouth and looked straight ahead and started to eat her breakfast once more.

Elsa was quite understandably a bit confused and flattered.

"I-I uh actually have some work to do that day, s-sorry!" Elsa practically sprinted out of the situation and slammed the door of her room. Leaning against it, Elsa let out a sigh. A new roommate was going to be harder than she thought. Burying her head in her hands, Elsa head was flooded with thoughts.

_Don't let her in; she'll only hurt you like the rest._

Elsa let out another sigh as she thought about her life before she came here. Her father was in the army, and as a result Elsa had moved around the country more times than she could count on her fingers. Making friends was extremely hard, and even with the 'best friends' she had made, Elsa had learned early on that friends, no matter what they promised, were not forever. Tired of going through the heartbreak over and over, Elsa had given up trying to make friends and simply started to live a life of solitude. Her mother had tried to push her to make friends, but Elsa was tired of it, and eventually her mother gave up. When Elsa was at her senior year in high school, a call came delivering the hard news that her father had died.

Although Elsa had been deeply sorrowed by this, her mother had been absolutely crushed. She was a lifeless husk of who she once was, and Elsa had definitely noticed. With practically two dead parents, Elsa decided she needed to toughen up and change herself. She had no friends, no family left to help, but to hell if she wasn't going to make the best of her situation.

And that she did. As she went into college, Elsa reinvented herself into a strong, independent, confident woman. Intelligent and beautiful, she had a great college experience, except when it came to others. Her childhood made it hard for Elsa to make friends or forge relationships for fear they would crumble. Nevertheless, she made a few friends and even dated a few boys and girls. Just as she predicted however, the relationships were ended and friends stopped talking to her after college. It was here that Elsa decided once again she would not be hurt, and went back to a life of solitude.

Unfortunately, her job as a waitress was not enough for her to live on her own, as she quickly found out. This started the search for a roommate, and this is when she found Anna.

Elsa was in the middle of mentally berating herself when she heard several knocks on her door.

"Hey Elsa, it's Anna."

Elsa's heart stopped and her throat closed up. She didn't want to deal with this now. She couldn't afford to be hurt.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I was just thinking, maybe you're just shy around new people and I was totally being overbearing or something, also sorry about the gorgeous comment I didn't mean that, oh crap wait sorry I mean you're totally beautiful and-"

Anna groaned. "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

No response.

Anna let out a deep breath and began to choose her words more carefully.

"I just want us to be at least friends since I'm going to be living with you, but I just want you to know that I don't wanna rush it if it makes you feel uncomfortable. I'm willing to wait, and I'll be here if you want to try also. I think I've learned a bit about you today, and probably vice-versa."

Anna put a hand against the door. "I'm going to go to work. It was good learning about you Elsa. Maybe you could learn about me sometime too."

Elsa listened to Anna walking away and shutting the front door. Composing herself, she decided that going to work would probably be a good idea and started putting on the uniform.

_Learning,_ Elsa thought. _I can do that._

* * *

**Fixed some mistakes, expect a new chapter on Monday or tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seduction

**I couldnt wait to put this chapter up, so I did the whole thing on my phone! Hope you enjoy, dont forget to review or send a PM if you want! Also shout out to funnycherry and JustElsa!**

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday, and the building was silent. All its residents were enjoying their weekend off from work by quietly relaxing. Anna, however, had different ideas. Racing out of bed, Anna opened Elsa's door slowly to check if she was still asleep. She was snoring loudly enough to shake the apartment and had one arm falling off the side of the bed. This was great for Anna because she had a surprise for their one month anniversary as roommates. Pleased with this information, Anna skipped over to the kitchen and brought out a chocolate cake.

Taking out her culinary supplies from the pantry, she licked her lips in anticipation. First, the chocolate kisses were arranged in a ring around the circumference of the circle. Next, she grabbed ice cream from the freezer and put a big solid scoop in the middle of the pastry. Anna then adorned the remaining space with strawberries. To finish off her masterpiece, she grabbed chocolate syrup and put stripes of it all across the dessert. Satisfied with her creation, Anna went to grab the streamers and a large banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" with "one month anniversary" replacing the crossed out "birthday". Hanging it up on a wall, Anna put on a party hat and waited for Elsa to wake up.

Elsa awoke with an earth-shattering yawn, and felt her body crack as she stretched out her frame. Stepping out of the room, Elsa was shocked when a mass of fiery red hair found itself in her mouth.

"SURPRISE! Oops, sorry about my hair!" Anna giggled.

She was practically shouting due to her excitement. During the month they had known each other, Elsa and Anna had grew closer together. Although Elsa was still careful, she let her guard down a bit around Anna. It was good to finally have a friend. Because of this time spent together, Elsa was accustomed to Anna's spontaneous behavior, and she was not spooked at the sudden appearance of her red-headed friend.

"Come on Elsa, guess what we're going to have for breakfast!" said Anna.

Dragging Elsa along, Anna showed her friend the culinary masterpiece she had created.

"Sweet Jesus Anna, I think I got diabetes just from looking at it." Elsa remarked.

Blowing a raspberry at Elsa, Anna grabbed plates, forks and a knife and cut a slice for both of them. Plunging the cake into her salivating mouth, Elsa moaned in delight as her mouth was filled with the holy sweetness of chocolate.

"Do you like it?" inquired Anna.

"I don't care what happens after," Elsa moaned, "it'll be worth just tasting this."

Grinning from ear to ear, Anna began to dig into her own slice. The girls devoured the cake hungrily, stopping only when their stomachs were about to burst.

"Wow," breathed Elsa, "that was amazing."

Anna only nodded in agreement, too full to even speak. She pointed at a spot next to Elsa's lip and made a small noise. Taking the hint, Elsa lifted her finger and wiped it off. She then closed her mouth over her digit, sucking on it to clean up her mess. All the while, Anna looked at this scene with her eyes and mouth wide open, reminiscent of their first moments together. Both realizing this, the girls started to giggle. They both let out a sigh and smiled at each other.

"I'm going to take a shower and admire how big my belly got after that breakfast." said Elsa, patting her stomach.

Anna laughed and said OK, and to not take too long.

_Damn,_ Anna thought, _that was hot. _

Anna blinked in surprise. Where had that thought come from? Did Elsa do that on purpose? Oh well, they were only friends, and it's not like Elsa was a lesbian either.

**One week later**

Elsa stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and ready to spend a day doing absolutely nothing. Drying off her body with a towel, she reached for her clothes when she realized she had forgotten them. Damn. Covering up her breasts and crotch, she sprinted out of the bathroom, hoping Anna wouldn't catch her.

Unfortunately for Elsa, Anna had decided to come out of her bedroom exactly at that moment. Mid-yawn, the two girls made eye contact. Frozen in their places, Elsa noticed Anna's eyes move up and down quickly just before Anna slammed the door in a hurry. Elsa went into her room with a mischevious smile on her face. Digging out her tightest pair of yoga pants and a very snug white T-shirt, she squeezed into the articles of clothing and sauntered out of her room.

Anna's face felt flushed after seeing her beautiful roommate practically naked. And wow, what a sight it was. Taking several deep breaths to calm her nerves, Anna composed herself enough to leave the room and make some breakfast. "Hey Elsa-" said Anna with a sudden stop. Elsa was leaning against the counter, waiting for the toaster to deliver her meal. The yoga pants were showing off her curves very well and her shirt did not leave much to the imagination. Waving her fingers at Anna, the toaster popped out the bagel halves and Elsa grabbed the cream cheese and knife and started to eat. Anna was shocked already, but when she saw Elsa start to eat, her heart nearly stopped.

Elsa brought the knife into the cream cheese, slowly spreading it on the surface of the bagel. After completing that task, she raised the knife and started to lick the cream cheese off. Stroking the knife with her tongue, she wiped layers of the white substance with each lick. Eventually, Elsa plunged the object in her mouth and sucked it dry, letting out a satisfied 'ah' as she finished. Right before she started eating her bagel, she pretended to notice Anna for the first time.

_ Mmm, I wonder what that mouth could do to me_, Anna thought.

Eyebrows wiggling and a provocative smile on her face, Elsa asked, "Like what you see?"

Anna just stammered in response. "U-Uh yeah I love your bo-b-bagels! I love your bagels! They look delicious!"

"I hope you're talking about my breakfast," Elsa said with a wink and a chuckle.

"Haha, yeah totally!" Anna said. "I-I'm just gonna go now!"

Walking backwards and giggling awkwardly while bumping into almost everything in the apartment, Anna finally made it back to her room.

Jumping on her bed, Anna felt an overwhelming heat come from her panties. She was almost soaking already just from Elsa's previous display. Slowly putting her fingers down her pants, Anna's digits became wet. Pushing inwards, Anna located her clit and stroked it, each movement intensifying her lust towards Elsa. Going faster and harder, Anna's mind was flooded with dirty daydreams of what Elsa could do to her. She imagined Elsa stripping off her and Anna's clothes, kissing Anna on the lips, supercharged with passion. She imagined Elsa leaving a trail of kisses from her lips to her breasts, stopping at each sensitive nipple to further pleasure Anna. She imagined Elsa making her way down to Anna's flooded depths, teasing Anna by kissing her thighs. It was at this point that Anna could not take any more. Her body quivered from the extreme orgasm, and she let out a sound signaling the unearthly pleasure Anna has just brought upon herself. Embarrassed, Anna remained in her room for the rest of the day.

Life is gonna be a lot harder now... Anna thought grimly.

**3 days later**

Elsa smiled to herself, thinking of how entertaining it was to tease Anna. Anna had turned as red as a cherry, and was more awkward than normal. She was always a great source of entertainment.

_ She's a funny cherry,_ Elsa thought to herself.

Elsa sighed and got out of her bed. Muttering a quick thank you to the rats that had closed down her workplace for a week, she dragged herself to the kitchen, sleep still having a hold on her mind.

"Mornin' Anna." Elsa mumbled.

"Good morning Elsa!" Anna replied, energetic as always.

"Could you help me out with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I wanted to make pancakes, but I don't know how! Pancakes are my favorite breakfast food, so I thought it'd be good if I learned how to make it myself."

"Sure thing Anna!" Elsa said, excited at the prospect of fresh pancakes.

Grabbing the ingredients and tools needed for the cooking expedition, Elsa prepared to teach her mentee.

"Okay, so first you have to crack the eggs and beat them until they're fluffy. I'll go and melt the butter, tell me when they're ready, OK?"

Anna simply nodded in response, focused on the task at hand. The butter was sufficiently microwaved and the eggs were as fluffy as a cloud. Elsa instructed Anna to add the butter as well as some milk to the eggs and stir the mixture. Anna went right to it, mixing furiously, forcing out small clumps of batter outside the bowl which created a mess in the kitchen.

Elsa quickly stepped in. Going behind the other girl, Elsa pressed her body against Anna and held her arms still.

"Um yeah. You need to do that a lot slower." Elsa remarked with a small laugh.

Elsa started to move Anna's arms in a more leisurely pace, letting out a sigh as she relaxed. Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder and smiled. The pair stayed like this for a small while, stirring the batter until Elsa let out a quiet, low moan.

The girls both tensed up. When Anna heard the noise, her mind almost shut down. Before, just Elsa's body had been enough to drive Anna crazy. She could feel the curves, the shape, the heat of Elsa's body pressed snugly against hers. The moment Elsa's head rested on her own shoulder made Anna break out in a large grin.

_ This has to be a dream..._ thought Anna, feeling as if she was flying.

And then Elsa moaned, and Anna's stomach churned and she felt her knees start to go weak.

Yup, definitely a dream.

Elsa, on the other hand, was not as happy as Anna was.

_What am I doing? I'm just supposed to be messing with_ _her_... Elsa groaned internally. _What had she gotten herself into? Developing feelings for Anna could hurt your already awesome relationship! Conceal, don't feel! Don't let her in! _

Letting go of Anna, Elsa forced the rest of the instructions out of her mouth, trying to leave the situation as fast as possible. She left the kitchen and ran to her room and slammed the door yet again. Anna remained in the kitchen, stuck in a happy stupor.

"I think she likes me..." Anna said with a soft smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

**Wow, almost 100 followers already. I'm shocked and honored! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kiss

It had been two weeks since the pancake incident, and Anna had never felt worse. Whenever Elsa and Anna were home together, Elsa would shut her mouth and go to her room, leaving the other in loneliness and silence. Every day, Anna asked Elsa to come out and do or say something. She even bought chocolate, knowing it was Elsa's Achilles' heel. However, this still failed to lure Elsa out of her cave. When first snowfall of the winter came, Anna was ecstatic. She rushed to Elsa's door.

"Do you wanna build-" Anna stopped.

She knew there was probably no use, and turned back around with a sigh, constructing a snowman on her lonesome outside. When she was done, Anna's eyes started to water. She was tired of being alone, even for a short time. Elsa had become her best friend in the time they had known each other. Anna's emotions were dark and gloomy, twisting everything into a melancholy tone. The snow Anna had once thought as beautiful and refreshing was now menacing. The winter, her favorite season, was now cold and biting. She really missed Elsa. Sitting next to the snowman, Anna rested her head on the powdery construct and let the tears flow from her eyes. She sat there for half an hour, pouring her heart out in liquid form. For the first time in forever, Anna was alone.

All alone.

**One week later**

January 8. One of the most important dates in Anna's life at the moment. Also known as Elsa's birthday, Anna was conflicted on what to do. It was only five days away, and she wanted to celebrate and do something amazing for Elsa, but Anna doubted if her roommate would even talk to her. Frustrated, Anna walked to Elsa's door and banged her head on it.

"Elsa..." Anna said softly.

No answer, as was expected. All she heard was the call of an owl, waking in the dark night. Anna sighed in defeat.

"Elsa, please tell me why you're shutting me out again." Anna pleaded. "We were getting so close, like I wanted to do in the beginning!"

Elsa was on the other side of the door, not daring to make a sound.

"I know that you probably know by now that I may have acquired some feelings for you, but if it makes you that uncomfortable, you could've at least told me!" Anna was starting to get a bit angry. "Why do you keep pushing me away after the smallest things?! Why can't you just tell me how you feel?"

Anna's voice cracked as she started to cry.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been?" Anna sniffled. "I missed you _so_ much Elsa..."

Elsa could barely handle it. Shoving her face in her pillow, she tried to ignore the aching in her heart as well as the sobbing girl outside.

"I just want you back, Elsa." cried Anna, losing the ability to speak as her tears took over.

Elsa wanted to go out and comfort her, to hug her, to apologize. But she couldn't. She couldn't take the risk, letting someone else in. So Elsa lay on her bed, listening to Anna's sobs slowly die down as she fell asleep. Anna had dozed off in front of Elsa's room, waiting for her response. The realization struck Elsa like a lightning bolt, finally recognizing how Anna had been affected by her actions. Feeling an enormous amount of guilt and regret, Elsa opened the door and saw Anna's sleeping figure on the floor, shivering from the cold.

_This is the least I could do, _Elsa thought.

Picking her up with the utmost of care, Elsa carried Anna to her own room, dropping her onto the bed. Putting the blankets over her body and tucking her in, Elsa decided that Anna was sufficiently comfortable and whispered a 'Good night' to her roommate.

_I'm so sorry..._

**The morning after, four days before Elsa's birthday**

Anna woke up in a daze. Yawning and stretching, she got out of bed and opened the door when the sight of Elsa made her jump in shock.

Pulling Anna towards her, Elsa grabbed the other tightly and hugged her like it would be the last one she ever has.

"Elsa..." Anna struggled to get out, "you're strangling me."

"Sorry, I just..." said Elsa, letting go.

"It's fine. Um, how long were you waiting there for?"

Elsa blushed, a deep red coloring her cheeks.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that I am so, so sorry for ignoring you for so long. It was hard for me too, but I just didn't want to get hurt again."

Anna started to tear up, glad to have her friend back.

"So about my speech yesterday," Anna said.

"What about it?" Elsa inquired.

"About the feelings part..."

Elsa ruffled Anna's hair and walked away with a smile, not giving the girl a chance to respond.

Pouring cereal for breakfast, Elsa situated herself at the living room table and turned on the TV, looking to see what was going on around the world. Elsa felt Anna rest her head on her shoulder.

"It feels good to have made up Elsa. You have no idea how hard it was!"

"I bet I don't," Elsa said.

"Aaaanyways," Anna said. "Your birthday is only in a couple of days! What do you want to do?"

Elsa groaned. She had forgotten about it.

"I have no idea. Maybe go to a restaurant and just walk around? That sounds pretty good to me." answered Elsa.

"Ok then, get ready for the best birthday of your life!

Elsa just shook her head and chuckled.

**Elsa's Birthday**

Anna was a mess getting ready for the dinner. After spending the entire afternoon deciding on what to wear, she had finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a light green button up shirt that made it somewhat difficult to breathe. Elsa had donned a similar outfit, the only difference being that she had light blue long-sleeve shirt on. When they both stepped out of their respective rooms, Elsa stared at Anna.

"Ready to go?" Anna said, giggling.

"Uh huh." Elsa mumbled. _Who knew she could make such a simple outfit look good?_

The two women finally made it to Al's steakhouse. Although one would not expect it, Elsa _loved_ steak, so this is where the pair decided to go for her birthday.

Their meals ordered, the waiter walked away to deliver their meals.

"Well done?" Elsa said, shocked. "What kind of heathen are you?"

"What kind of animal eats it medium-rare?" Anna quipped.

When they had received their steaks, it became clear that Anna was a messy eater. Bits of steak had found its to Anna's mouth, and Elsa laughed at the amusing sight.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" said Anna, pointing her fork at Elsa menacingly.

This only made Elsa laugh even harder, which frustrated Anna. Putting a pout on her face, she blew out her cheeks and crossed her arms, glaring at Elsa.

"There's some stuff on your lip, I'll get it for you, don't worry." explained Elsa.

Leaning over the table, Elsa licked a napkin and wiped it over the side of Anna's mouth, a smirk forming on Elsa's face. Anna, on the other hand, was blushing furiously.

_Why can she control me like that? It's so unfair. _Anna thought.

That was the first awkward moment of the night.

The second came with the check. Anna had grabbed it first, insisting that she should pay as a birthday gift, considering that Anna did not buy one. Elsa disagreed, saying that this would be a small compensation for the weeks of isolation she had put Anna through. Anna refused and held the check closely to her chest. Elsa made one last swipe at it, and on the way her hand connected with Anna's breasts. This contact left Anna petrified and left her body screaming for more. Fumbling awkwardly for her purse, Anna finally located her wallet and paid for the meal.

_She's just too cute..._ Elsa thought. _Screw protecting myself, I'm going to have her by the end of tonight._

The third and final awkward moment came when the couple was taking a walk in the park, sun just beginning to set. Anna was again telling one of her infamous childhood stories, one of which included crashing a bike into a suit of armor. While they were walking, Anna was acting out a particular scene, and was walking backwards in front of Elsa when she tripped. Swinging her arms to regain balance, Anna ended up falling forwards, knocking Elsa to the ground. The apologies immediately came.

"Ohmygoshelsaimsosorry I'm so so sorry Elsa I didn't mean to I sorta just got caught on something and I fell and I knocked you over and now I'm on top of you and it's really awkward so I'm just gonna get up-"

Mid-sentence, Elsa rolled her eyes and told Anna to shut up. Then came the most amazing experience Anna had ever felt.

Elsa pressed her lips against Anna's, pulling the girl's body even closer towards her. Their bodies melted together, both floating in ecstasy, neither caring about anybody who might see them. Anna was the first to come up for air.

"Elsa..." she gasped.

"Thanks for the birthday gift," Elsa said with a smirk.

* * *

**Wow**, **100 followers already? Thank you guys**! **I can't believe people like this so much**!


	5. Chapter 5: Excitement

**Enjoy this one guys! Also, if this isn't too much to ask, could anyone do a cover picture for the story? Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5: Excitement

Anna woke with a snort. Brushing her bed head out of her eyes, Anna rolled over and came face to face with Elsa. She screamed and fell off the bed in fear. Elsa woke up in a snap.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked, a small frown on her face.

"Elsa, did we uh... have sex last night?" Anna asked sheepishly.

Elsa widened her eyes in shock. "Christ Anna, is that why you screamed?"

Anna nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed to be asking something like that.

"Anna, I don't move _that _quickly. We only just kissed a few days ago in the park!"

"And a lot more after," Anna teased.

"I was just sleeping here because you fell asleep on the couch right when you came after work."

"Aw, you carried me all the way out here? How sweet!"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Wait a minute... Did you change my clothes too?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to be embarrassed.

"Well I uh thought you were uh a b-bit uncomfortable and so I just sorta thought you'd feel better if-"

Anna put her finger to Elsa's mouth. "It's ok, it's no big deal. I'll be outside, don't take too long!"

Elsa just sighed and lay back in her bed, thinking of Anna. The memory of her fiery-red hair, her adorable little freckles, her winning smile, and her sparkling blue eyes were etched into Elsa's brain. The girl had an amazing personality. She was always happy and bubbly, yet and focused when she needed to be. She was headstrong, and _never_ gave up on things she cared about. Elsa's thoughts were not all innocent however. She thought of Anna's body, toned and curvy. Oh, how Elsa longed to run her hands down Anna's body and explore it. Elsa wanted to claim it for her own. Groaning into her pillow, Elsa pushed herself out of bed.

Outside, Anna began to fix herself some breakfast and thought about the kiss last night in the park, reminded of it yet again by the morning's events.

_Oh, that kiss. _Anna thought.

It was the one of the most wonderful feelings Anna had felt in her whole life. When their lips met, it felt like a fire had replaced the blood that flowed through her veins, making Anna burn with the heat of passion. She blushed just thinking about it. After the pair had gotten off the ground and went back home, Anna wanted nothing more than to push Elsa up against a wall and have her way with her.

When Elsa came out of Anna's room, she went behind Anna and hugged her tight.

"What're we having for breakfast?" Elsa asked.

"Well _I'm _having a bagel sandwich, I don't know about you." Anna teased, enjoying the feel of Elsa pressed against her.

Elsa leaned in close to Anna's ear.

"Can't you just make another one?" Elsa said in a low growl.

Anna gasped. She was extremely turned on. Even though such a statement was not erotic at all, it was _Elsa_. The fact that they were packed together also helped.

Noticing this sound, Elsa left a trail of kisses up Anna's neck, enjoying the shivers each one brought.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too much work," Elsa continued. Anna let out a small groan, trying to hold back her lust.

Elsa continued to kiss Anna's neck and shoulders. She released her grip and began to send a line of kisses to the small of Anna's back, stopping just above her round bottom. Anna was panting, slowly starting to lose control of the situation.

"J-just make it y-yourself," Anna said, unable to speak properly.

Elsa responded to this by turning Anna around, now forcing them to face each other. Elsa put her leg in between Anna's, driving the other girl into a frenzy. Anna let out a loud moan, which prompted Elsa to silence it with her lips. Anna was dizzy, head filled with unbridled passion. Elsa moved her leg up and down repeatedly, sending Anna even further into sexual madness. Then, suddenly as it began, Elsa stopped. As she let go, Anna slid down to the floor, unsatisfied and longing for the other girl.

"I'll be waiting," said Elsa with a smile, satisfied with her job.

Body still shaking slightly, Anna had scrounged up two bagel sandwiches. Taking them to the couch, Anna saw Elsa leaning on her side, head propped up with an arm. Anna was drinking in the view when Elsa said,

"Paint me like one of your French maids."

"Oh my god Elsa, that has to be one of the oldest jokes to ever exist," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

Getting up, Elsa grabbed a sandwich and started wolfing it down like he hadn't eaten in months. Anna also started to eat, studying Elsa as she did. To her, Elsa was perfect. Her flawless porcelain skin shone like the moon. The platinum blonde hair was always in a perfectly done complicated braid. It was a wonder to Anna when Elsa had the time to fashion her hair like so. Elsa's eyes were mesmerizing, a sharp electric blue that lit up when she smiled. Anna's thoughts were interrupted when she was suddenly pulled down onto the couch by Elsa.

"Let's watch something!" Elsa said, turning on the TV.

_We're spooning! _Anna thought her heart leaping.

"How about a scary movie?" Elsa said, knowing how much Anna hated them.

"Elsa, you know I don't-"

"Come on, at least you'll have me holding onto you now." Elsa said with a wriggle of her eyebrows.

Anna blushed. "Hmmm... Fine, but no funny business like you did in the kitchen!"

Elsa simply laughed and whispered in Anna's ear.

"_No promises..."_

Anna's heart started to beat hard; and not just because of the movie. She became more and more aware of Elsa's body heat as time went on. She also noticed Elsa start to squirm and make small movements with her body.

"You alright Elsa?" asked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to stretch my legs."

And stretch she did. Elsa passed her left leg through Anna's, and instead of reclining to the original position, the appendage had been left in between Anna's legs.

"Um Elsa-" Anna cut herself off with a gasp.

Elsa had started to pump her leg up and down, which made the leg rub up against Anna's increasingly wet pants.

"Sorry, I start to shake when I get nervous." said Elsa, still keeping up the motion.

Anna simply moaned in response, pure sex clouding her mind. Elsa slid her arm up Anna's shirt, creeping ever so slowly up until her breasts were in Elsa's hands. Anna's breath hitched when she felt the other's hands reach her bosom. Elsa pinched Anna's erect buds, forcing a loud "Oh, Elsa!" to emanate from Anna's lips. Elsa then moved her hand downwards. Slightly disappointed by the withdrawal of the hand, the feeling was quickly erased when she felt it on the waistband of her pants.

Elsa drew circles in Anna's inner thighs, causing the girl to breathe heavily in anticipation of what was to come. Elsa removed her leg from between Anna's and got up from the couch. Lifting Anna up and taking her hand, Elsa led Anna to the door leading out of the apartment, pushing her against it.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you?" asked Elsa in a sultry voice.

"No, tell me," Anna begged.

"I'm gonna... Make you go to the grocery store with me, we're almost out of food!"

"ELSA! Why are you doing this to me!?"

Elsa kissed Anna's nose. "It'll make it so much better when it actually happens, dear. Now let's go."

Anna grudgingly followed Elsa out of the building and eventually into their local grocery store, Oaken's. If the teasing at home was hard enough, Elsa made her time in public a living hell. Although the store did not seem to be very populated, Anna was still made nervous by the things Elsa did. Almost every time they were in an empty aisle, Elsa would not hesitate to touch Anna. This came to its worst when they were at the register. Anna was waiting for Elsa to pay when the blonde girl accidentally dropped her wallet.

Uttering a quick 'oops' to the cashier, Elsa kneeled down to pick it up. On the way down, Elsa kissed Anna's thigh in a spot _dangerously _close to her entrance. This elicited a gasp from Anna, also causing her to blush profusely. The cashier gave Anna a worried look, and Elsa asked her if she was okay, hiding a smile from the employee. Nodding furiously, Anna's face started to match the color of her hair. It seemed like an eternity until the couple finally left the store.

Anna punched Elsa's shoulder. "First you tease me mercilessly all day, and then you go ahead and pull THAT in public!? How do you call that moving slowly?"

Elsa grinned in response. "I never said I moved slowly Anna, just not _that _fast. It's cute how badly you want me."

"It was because we were in public and I was shocked and nervous I don't even want you that bad!" Anna managed to get out, frustrated at the fact that she was so easy to read.

"Oh please, you thought today was exciting."

"It did feel really great..."

"And I was holding back, too." Elsa whispered into Anna's ear.

Anna shuddered at the thought.

_"Imagine how it would feel if I just let it go..."_

* * *

**Oh Elsa, you so brave around Anna 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Frick-Frack

**Sorry for the wait! School is kicking my ass. This marks the beginning of the end of the story, thanks for sticking around guys! Without further ado, I present chapter six :)**

* * *

Chapter 6: Frick-frack

Elsa pushed her lips against Anna's roughly with barely contained lust. Shutting the door behind her, Elsa held onto Anna enjoying the sensation of their lips pressed together.

"You could barely keep it in on the ride home from the store, could you?" Anna asked as Elsa took a breath. Elsa did not answer, instead choosing to kiss Anna again with a renewed fervor.

Elsa let her tongue wander, finding Anna's soft lips. The redhead's knees felt weak, wobbling under Elsa's intense affection. Noticing this, the blonde started to softly suck on Anna's bottom lip, slowly moving downwards until Elsa's lips left the other girl thirsty for the contact once more. Continuing her journey south, Elsa pressed her mouth to Anna's neck, smiling after each kiss on the trail. Anna's breath hitched and she let out a moan, unable to contain her hunger. Elsa had made her way down to her partner's collarbone. She went up a small distance and bit Anna softly, giving the girl even more pleasure.

"Just wanted to mark you so you know you're all mine," Elsa whispered into Anna's ear, voice dripping with arousal, "All of you..."

Anna gasped at this last statement. Elsa put her mouth to Anna's lips once again, this time letting a deep moan emanate from her throat, letting both girls feel the vibration circulate around their bodies. At the same time, Elsa was pulling off Anna's shirt. Freeing the garment, Elsa gazed upon the beautiful breasts of Anna, unfortunately covered by her black bra. Time to fix that... she thought to herself. Removing the bra, Elsa wasted no time in pleasuring her roommate. She grabbed Anna's left nipple with her mouth, forcing Anna to let out another moan of pleasure. "Elsa, room, please" Anna gasped, finally finding her words for a moment.

Elsa obliged, carrying Anna's soft body to her room, groping her on the way there. Feeling up her shapely bottom through the fabric, Elsa could not wait any longer and ripped off Anna's pants, revealing her soaked panties. Throwing her on the bed, Anna shivered as the cool hair surrounded her naked body, which was now almost defenseless against Elsa. The blonde kneeled and put her mouth in between Anna's legs. Snaking her tongue out of her mouth, Elsa rubbed circles in Anna's inner thighs, teasing her mercilessly.

"Elsa, please..." Anna begged, unable to handle any more teasing. She needed pleasure now.

Happy to oblige, Elsa put her tongue into Anna's flooded depths. Moving her tongue masterfully, Elsa brought the redhead closer to release for each second, each stroke making her crave Elsa even more. Anna let out more cries of delight as Elsa tasted her, not caring who heard. When Elsa added a finger, Anna nearly died. She was floating in ecstasy as Elsa added another finger, filling and exploring her center more efficiently. Letting it go, Anna let out a scream, unable to hold it back anymore. Anna's head swam and she felt dizzy, vision going black as her body started to shake as it went through the most intense orgasm Anna had ever experienced.

Gasping for breath, Anna got up as soon as she could and flipped Elsa over, straddling her hips. She began to take the platinum blonde's clothes off slowly, relishing the feeling as each article came off. Pulling Elsa into a deep, long, kiss, Anna then put her lips on Elsa's ears and whispered, "Now it's my turn..."

* * *

**Sorry for the brevity, and for being so bad at smut . following chapters should be better if I have time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**It's been one hell of a ride guys, thanks for all the support. Last chapter so far, enjoy! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

Chapter 7: The End

Anna shivered. The winter had still not let go of this earth, and while it was her favorite season, Anna did not appreciate the chilling temperatures it brought. She did, however, appreciate the white, sparkling snow it arrived with. Snow was one of her favorite things in the world, and as a child she would run outside and spent the majority of the winter outside building different snowmen. A faint grin appeared on her face as she felt a faint sense of nostalgia. Currently she was in the local park, taking a walk with Elsa. Anna was a little shy at first when Elsa took her hand, but a quick "We've already skipped several steps Anna," reminded her there was nothing to be nervous about. They had already made several laps and exhausted conversation topics, leaving them in a comfortable silence. Anna let out a sigh and rested her head on Elsa's shoulders as she watched her breath create clouds in the air.

"Elsa?" Anna began. Elsa grunted in response, signaling for the redhead to continue.

"We've known each other for a while... And we're both a bit busy and all... But do you think we could go out and make some friends or something?"

"Bored of me already?" Elsa said with an amused look on her face.

Anna's eyes widened in fright. "Nonono! That's not what I meant at all! I totally love you and everything and you're so totally great but I mean it's just I like meeting new-"

Anna was cut off as Elsa pulled her into a deep kiss.

"You're rambling again." Elsa said.

"Sorry..." Anna mumbled shyly, head down and hands crossed. She felt her face burn red.

Elsa let out a small laugh. "You're too cute," she said, leaving a peck on her forehead. "and of course, it's always nice to meet new people!"

Somehow feeling even hotter, Anna's face matched the color of her hair. She hated when Elsa did this. _Why do I always mess up around her?_ She thought to herself. "How about right now?" Anna asked. "We have the rest of the day to meet new people, and who could resist us?" she finished, striking a ridiculous pose.

Elsa just laughed and began the walk into town. Anna followed behind, an extra spring in her step as she prepared to knock the socks off the next person she wanted to befriend. Elsa teased Anna by telling her to try and not to ramble again. Pouting, Anna puffed out her cheeks and walked ahead, trying to save face as Elsa giggled uncontrollably. If Anna was like this around Elsa, her closest friend and lover, one could only imagine what the feisty redhead would be like around strangers. As the couple walked into the downtown of their small town, they stood for a moment and took in the home-y feel. The sidewalks were almost empty, save for occasional person on a walk with their dog. Deciding to go into a coffee shop, they were hit by a blast of badly needed warm air. Anna let out a contented moan as she felt the hot air on her skin. Taking a sweeping glance around the cozy store, the girls saw that it was empty, save for a bored employee.

"Can you go save some seats for us?" Anna asked. "Also, what do you want from here?"

"Not like it's gonna fill up any time soon," Elsa quipped, "and I just want a black coffee."

"How do you drink that stuff?" Anna said incredulously; face screwing up as she imagined the taste.

"I'm not sure, I just like it black."

"I thought you liked it red," Anna said with a smirk.

Blushing madly, Elsa pushed Anna softly and turned away, hoping to hide her own smile.

"Just go and do it," Elsa said, turning around blowing a raspberry.

"And she worries about me in public..." Anna grumbled as she ordered their drinks.

Elsa took a table for two by the large windows, observing the barren landscape outside. The streets were devoid of any vehicles or people. Elsa just shook her head. What a boring little town. Her thoughts quickly switched to Anna. The name pounded in her head daily. The girl that had showed her that opening up couldn't be the worst thing in the world after all. The girl that changed her world and the girl that she had fallen in love with. She wondered if Anna felt the same way. Elsa also thought about their relationship. Were they dating now? They had already gone on several 'dates', and had made love. She was a nervous wreck by the time Anna arrived with drinks, wondering if she should bring the topic up.

"Here's the disgusting black coffee for you," said Anna, prompting Elsa to roll her eyes, "and a delicious, warm hot chocolate for me."

Anna let out a happy sigh as she took a sip from her drink. "I don't think anything can compare to the taste of hot chocolate," she started to say, "except you."

Elsa almost choked when she heard this. It looked like her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, and the blonde turned as red as a tomato. Anna put on a grin.

"It feels so good teasing you for once, Elsa." said Anna.

"Ha, yeah, totally." Elsa said, dumbstruck by Anna's forwardness.

"Here, you want some of my hot chocolate?"

"Is there actually some in that cup because it looks like whipped cream to me." Elsa remarked, regaining her composure.

"Come on, just drink some." Shoving the cup in Elsa's face, the platinum blonde found her nose covered in cream.

"You better clean that up." Elsa said with a pout. Immediately after she said it, she felt great regret.

Anna got up from her seat and walked over to Elsa. Pushing her seat backwards, she positioned herself between the table and Elsa and put her own face right next to the other girl's. "I'd be happy to..." Anna whispered, words dripping with desire. She kissed Elsa's nose, being extra careful to lick off all the white off her face. Elsa shivered as Anna pushed her body into her own, enjoying every inch of the skin that was in contact with each other.

"What if people see us?" Elsa asked, looking around nervously.

"It's a small town and the employee is in the back, let's have a little fun!"

Anna put her knee in between Elsa's legs when the pair heard a tinkling of wind chimes as the door swung open. Shocked, Anna ripped out her leg and went back to her chair as fast as humanly possible. They sat frozen as a group of four people walked in, two boys and two girls following closely behind. One of the boys was tall and slim, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He exuded an air of confidence and had a smug smile on his face. The other boy was a bit stockier, only a couple inches above Anna's height. He was muscular and had light brown eyes and fair skin. His head was covered in a hat which tried to conceal the mass of messy blonde hair.

"Those guys are _gorgeous_," Anna whispered to Elsa.

"Yeah, but they're nothing compared to the girls behind them." Elsa whispered back, unable to tear her eyes away from the two girls that walked in.

The first was a tall blonde whose height matched Anna's. Her hair was her most prominent feature, the radiant mane falling off her head like a golden waterfall. She had large, bright green eyes and a playful smile and looked like she was in a permanent state of excitement. She was practically bouncing off the walls. _A perfect friend for Anna,_ Elsa mused.

The second girl, however, was the absolute opposite of the first. She seemed shy and quiet, the type of person you needed to get close to in order to find out what they were really like. She also have the impression that she did not care about her appearance, as her clothes were casual, sporting a pair of white skinny jeans and a snug black tank top. Her hair was a light brown, put into a ponytail. As the group walked to the counter to order, the brunette kept fixing strands of hair that fell out and looked around nervously, as if someone was watching her. She was modestly beautiful. _A perfect friend for Elsa, _Anna thought.

The couple's thoughts were broken when the brown-haired boy let out a wolf whistle, saying "Don't think we didn't notice you guys trying to get-" He was cut off.

"Jesus, Eugene, don't you think they're embarrassed enough without you pointing it out?" said the blonde, slapping him on the head. She looked at Elsa and Anna. "Sorry about Eugene, he can be a dick at times."

Elsa and Anna just nodded, faces beet red at the fact that four strangers had all saw them.

The blonde boy started to talk. "Hey, do you wanna sit with us? We might as well make friends, it's not like it can get any more awkward considering we just saw you guys start-" The blonde girl raised her hand again and slapped him, earning a "Damn Rapunzel!" in response.

"Boys, right?" said Rapunzel, shaking her head. "But yeah, if you want to come talk with us feel free to, we always like to meet new people."

Anna looked at Elsa and smiled. "See, I told you I was irresistible!"

Elsa merely rolled her eyes and replied to Rapunzel, "We'd be happy to, thanks!"

The quartet received their drinks and made their way to the lounge-type area of the shop, with a seat for all six people. When everyone took a seat, Rapunzel began to introduce her friends.

The tall, brown-haired boy was Eugene (which Elsa thought did not fit him well), the blonde boy's name was Kristoff, the quiet brunette was Belle, and she herself was Rapunzel. After that, a few moments of uncomfortable silence came between the group. Elsa shifted in her seat awkwardly, fidgeting with her hair as she waited for someone to talk. Luckily, Kristoff started things off with a question.

"Have you guys had sex yet?"

"KRISTOFF!" Rapunzel yelled. Eugene was laughing loudly while Belle put her head down, hiding a smile. "WE JUST MET THEM!"

"Yeah, several times, she's great." Anna said without thinking. Her face turned a deep scarlet, mortified at what she had just slipped from her mouth. Elsa felt awkward before, but now she just wanted to curl up and die. She sat frozen in her seat, hoping it would all blow over.

Clearing her throat, Belle finally decided to speak up, hoping to draw attention away from the newcomers. "So how did you guys get together? And please, don't leave out any details."

Anna took in a deep breath and told their entire story: from when she first saw Elsa walk into her apartment, to Elsa's relentless teasing, to Elsa's birthday, their first kiss (which was met by an 'aww' from Rapunzel), _more_ teasing, their first time having sex (which Eugene had cheered at), and many other events. This opened up the door to more conversation, and the group spent a whole two hours talking about each other's lives. Near the end, the conversation took a sudden turn and Elsa and Anna learned about everyone's childhoods. Rapunzel was kidnapped as a baby and returned to her birth parents many years later. Kristoff and Eugene were both orphans. Belle had no mother she could speak of. Elsa and Anna also learned about each other. Elsa's dad had died, and her mother basically died along with him. Anna's dad was diagnosed with lung cancer, and was expected to die in only two years. Her mother wrongfully blamed Anna for his disease, and because of this their relationship fell apart.

It was here that Elsa saw Anna struggle to keep herself together. Her body was shaking slightly, and her eyes were getting moist. She kept her head down, and Elsa knew it was time to go.

"Hey guys, it was really great to meet you, even if it was a rocky start," Elsa said with a sad smile, "but me and Anna are gonna go now."

Everyone nodded with understanding, and Rapunzel gave Elsa her number. "If you ever want to hang out again."

Elsa nodded in thanks and waved goodbye, taking Anna back home. The sun seemed duller as the duo exited the coffee shop. The walk back was painfully silent, the once lively Anna now a sniffling mess. Elsa just held her tight, not sure what to say. Anna leaned on Elsa and let the tears flow out of her eyes, letting her waves of sorrow crash against the only rock in her life. Anna, for once, finally let go of her emotions and stopped projecting the happy, carefree side. She wanted to cry, and Elsa was more than happy to give her a shoulder to cry on. When they finally reached home, the sun was finally starting to set. Elsa led Anna to her room and they both sat on the bed.

"Anna, honey," Elsa started, "do you want to tell me more or do you just want me to stay here for you?"

"Can you just listen?" Anna asked, eyes finally beginning dry up.

Elsa nodded in response, and Anna began to tell Elsa what had happened between her and her mother.

"My dad got cancer when I was a sophomore in college. It was inoperable, and said he had only a few years to live. It was devastating, but I think my mom got the worst of it. She started acting weird and hostile whenever I visited. She would be very curt and ride and I was really confused and a bit scared at the time because I didn't know what was going on. Then one day, a year later after the news, I came home again. This is when she just snapped at me. She started yelling about how it was my fault my dad was gonna die, and that I should go to hell." Anna took a shaky breath, tears starting to form again. "Then she hit me. She punched me in the stomach and started to choke me. Then she just told me to leave and never come back, so I did." At this point, Anna was crying freely again, and Elsa felt helpless. "You'll never leave me, right Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Anna, don't even think about that. I would never leave you, I promise."

Anna's tears began to slow down once more.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Now it was Elsa's turn to cry. Her heart leapt and she felt overjoyed at Anna's confession. She pulled Anna into a tight hug.

"I love you too Anna," Elsa said. "And I will _never_ let you go."

"I hate being alone..." Anna said softly.

Elsa only nodded in understanding. They stayed in this position until they fell asleep, emotions tiring them out.

Anna woke up to the sound of someone singing. The beautiful voice drifted from the kitchen into her room, and it attracted her like a siren's call.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

Anna opened her door and saw Elsa cooking a simple meal of bacon and eggs. She was in awe. _Wow, she can sing too? What can't his girl do?_ She thought to herself.

_You make me happy, when skies are grey_

Anna walked to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Elsa. Elsa turned around and smiled, then planted a kiss on Anna's nose.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away _

"I love you so much." Anna said, burying her head in Elsa's hair.

Elsa said nothing, instead arranging Anna's breakfast on a plate. Arranging the two eggs and bacon into a face, Elsa turned around again and presented Anna her food.

"I'll always be here for you." Elsa said.

Anna took the plate and put it down on the counter and hugged Elsa tightly. Words could not express the happiness she felt inside. She was loved by the most perfect, beautiful, amazing girl anyone could ever imagine. Elsa felt the same. Anna was her soul mate, her missing piece, and she could not imagine life without the feisty redhead.

"You'll never leave me either, right?" Elsa asked, half-joking.

Anna shook her head furiously. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They both kept their promises. Elsa was always there for Anna, and Anna was always there for Elsa. The bond between them was unbreakable.

The two girls would never be alone again.


End file.
